


【勇耀/Korchu】Adore U

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Relationships: China & South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 3





	【勇耀/Korchu】Adore U

第一章  
姜弘文发简讯来：【勇洙，今天晚上你有空去the nine么。】  
【不去。】  
【你现在又没什么粉丝，没出名前趁早多去几趟gay吧玩，以后说不定就去不了了。】  
【我又不像你，不一夜情就会死。你小心点啊，进疾控中心怎么办。】  
接下来任勇洙就没有回复姜弘文，他回想了一下前几个星期自己在the nine跳Pop/stars后被人搭讪的喜悦，当然自己对那些男生没什么兴趣，自然是连电话都没给。  
我可真是万人迷啊！任勇洙在心里感叹了一声，看着手机的电量因为自己无聊刷着Instagram而渐渐降低，谚语说时间就是金钱，那他肯定浪费了不少。  
“烦死了，到底为什么，西八，腿好酸啊…”  
带来这一切焦虑的源头大概要从五个月前说起。

河宿娱乐，当前韩国排名第四的娱乐公司。任勇洙16岁就进去做了练习生，一做就是六年，他和绝大多数练习生一样，没有找到合适的出道成团机会。  
还好的是他靠一些翻跳当红舞蹈的视频收获了不少点击率，时不时有人说他还不出道可惜了，说他要是是创作人就更全能，也有人说他跳的不出彩。他会删掉最后那条，早上起来打扫租屋和赶去公司已经够能折腾他半条命的，还要被人说风凉话，那可不干。  
一到公司就是练习新舞步，一练是八个小时，这让本身就睡到落枕的任勇洙更痛苦了，我当时怎么不去读书呢，明年公司的男团出道机会会给我吗，我明年大概都22了，没机会出道解约了之后是去读书还是去用独立艺人身份签约其他公司呢……西八啊，我怎么不和我姐一样去加拿大读书然后获得移民资格呢，但怎么办，是我自己选择的路，那就走下去吧。他一边这么安慰自己一边揉着自己落枕的脖子继续练下去。

“任勇洙，昨天那个戴眼镜的女的说是来找你，是私生还是你朋友？”同组练习生姜弘文给他递来了一瓶水后问。  
“你说呢，狗崽子的，臭私生狗东西。”任勇洙用袖子擦了一下脸上的汗水，汗水顺着额头流进他的眼睛，带着泪水流出来了，“我今天没用敬语叫朴宰信那家伙，他白我一眼的样子真好笑，我是觉得他不配我用敬语。”  
“但宰信哥明年被选上的可能性挺大的。你要是明年凑齐和他一起出道，是不是太好笑了一点。”姜弘文把他的话接了下去，“而且你最近怎么又壮了，跑去健身房举铁不叫我了？”  
“姜弘文啊，我真不能理解有人不喜欢带肌肉的男的…”  
“你说什么呢，我不就没长什么肌肉，还挺羡慕你的，哦，我去领一下外卖，你今天还蹭吃吗？”  
“不用了…哎西，我的脖子哦…”  
任勇洙最烦这个狗屁造星圈的原因之一就是身材限制，这写在他这个蝼蚁练习生的合同里，合同里还包括需要被公司安排恋爱和禁止公开恋情等。当然如果你是出名的艺人，或许能擅自恋爱吧。幸好，自己对恋爱是真的没兴趣。

整个娱乐圈里lgbt群体是存在的，当然练习生里也存在，只不过合同里写着不能出柜，但也不妨碍他和姜弘文去gay吧戴着口罩跳女团舞。  
过了八点练习终于结束了，这一天也算是圆满结束。任勇洙的脖子也接近报废了。弘文问医务室拿来了药膏给他后自己就沿着熟悉的道路回到了那个破旧的小区，和往常一样，他会给睡在垃圾桶旁边的流浪汉一点自己的零食什么的，他有时候会收到谢谢，有时候只收到冷漠的眼神。  
好了，回去一定要冲热水澡啊！然后就是，把药膏上了，该死的落枕。任勇洙看着电梯从7楼一点点下来，6，5，4，3…他发现自己身边站了一个人，比他矮一点，大概有半个头左右。带着兜帽和口罩，就像他这种外租练习生出公司也会带口罩防跟踪一样。他有一种职业预感，这个人绝对是明星。  
不过预感对了又怎样呢，也只不过是擦肩而过的关系。

如果半小时后自己没有紧紧抱住身边颤抖的男人，那他和这个人的关系确实是擦肩而过。这只是很正常的电梯事故，如果这事故没有伴随着一个陌生人突如其来的幽闭恐惧症就是很正常的。他等待相关人员来修，甚至可以直接在电梯里打盹一会。  
“你怎么样了？还好吗？”任勇洙大声喊着，拍了拍陌生人的脸。  
“能不能，帮我…”  
说完这句话这个和他一起按了十四楼按钮的陌生人就晕在他怀里了，意思是他还要再打电话叫救护车？算了，等电梯修好之后直接把他带到我的出租屋里…诶，要不然看看他口罩下是个什么样子的…任勇洙这么想，便半蹲下来，将怀里的陌生人一手揽着，拉下了他的兜帽。这个人的头发和一般男人不一样，长度像一个普通的高中女生。再来他掏出手机，照亮了男人的脸。望着那双眼睛，任勇洙觉得他很熟悉这个人，他心里也确定了人选，他没想到这种只有自己无聊的时候看的电视剧桥段会发生在自己身上。  
果然口罩下面的脸是他再熟悉不过的，这次轮到他颤抖和呼吸混乱，以至于差点把昏迷的人直接弄倒在地。  
“王…王耀…？”

第二章  
“王耀…王耀…王…”任勇洙在床头坐着喃喃自语，他用喜悦的眼神看着被自己带来出租屋里的小破床上的男人。也许是灯光太昏暗让他看起来脸色有点暗沉，也可能是突然爆发的幽闭恐惧症带来的脸色。任勇洙从他身上看到了一张名片，正面写着【王耀 왕야오】和他的联系电话，后面还有私人助理的电话，用中韩英三语写着有要事请联系助理。任勇洙想王耀刚才的举动就是想让自己联系他助理，他摩挲着这卡片很一会，最终把它放回了王耀的上衣口袋。  
他不想打电话，这样能把这个人留在自己身边多一点时间是一点，多一分一秒都好。

王耀曾经在韩国爆红过后回到他的国家沉寂了几年，只上了些综艺和发了点歌。直到今年，《云游传》的男二号竞选人突然就确定了他，几乎所有人都能确认，这是王耀能爆红复出的好机会。  
按照韩文WIKI的简介：《云游传》是韩国男（自称）作者的一篇长篇小说，主线是韩国现代男穿越到古代和中国仙人男谈恋爱修炼的故事。任勇洙曾经在三年前花两晚上看完了这本书，很快就把情节忘得差不多。直到他听到王耀确定出演男二号的消息他又捡了回来看。  
任勇洙想这本书虽然毫无文学价值，但作为茶余饭后用来消磨时光的闲书来说还是很不错的。

在王耀当红的那个年头，任勇洙有自信比99.99%的人类都要了解和爱王耀，喜欢的理由很简单浅显，王耀对于他来说太好看也太对他胃口了。了解他之后又发现他歌写的好听到不行，戏演的也能在群演剧里出挑，大家都爱的人自然没什么特别大的黑点，当时28岁的王耀顶着背叛前公司的骂名大红的，大红后立马有他的黑子把这些陈谷子烂芝麻事情拿出来发到论坛开高楼，还用各种阴阳怪气的词语辱骂他。任勇洙自然开了三四个号去帮王耀说话——也就是那之后，他成为了王耀的死忠粉丝。

当时才十五岁的他就血气方刚地通过自己打零工赚的钱买了十几张CD获得了几十个赞，更因为积极反黑成为了王耀的一个微博粉丝站子的站长的朋友，任勇洙现在想起来，给了她一个代号：“疯女人A”。  
疯女人A是王耀的五年老粉了，王耀的生日应援，反黑，打榜她都是主力军。至于她为什么被任勇洙说是疯女人，大约是因为任勇洙听说她把父母留给她的房子低价卖了来追星，他旁敲侧击地问过，她的语气不是直白的否认，这流言多半是真的。  
她有时候用居高临下的语气和其他粉丝站成员说话，仿佛她才是中心点，王耀不是，任勇洙也没怎么说她，每个把自己做高的粉丝头子大约都会这样。他任勇洙虽然也想做粉丝站长，但他内心最实际的想法就是和这个自己买了十几张CD，昼夜不停给他刷音源和转发反黑词条的男人见上一面。  
他想亲眼看看这个自己爱着的人是怎么样的，现在他们之间的距离就像隔山又隔海，王耀在他心中的印象还只是被神化的。所以他想见王耀，于是他和自己视为朋友的“疯女人A”发去了简讯说：【我真的很想亲眼看到他，你也想见耀吗？】  
【我当然想，现在买指定牛奶抽见面券还能刷点数。】对方给他发来了一条链接，还说动动手指头微博明星榜就能稳在前三。  
【他现在在韩国人气是第一哦，昨天出街话题榜登顶了】他打完这几个字后手机就黑屏了，他在半夜两点坐在公园的秋千上，刚和父母因为追星大吵一架的他只带着手机就离家出走，现在他也不后悔，他确实受不了父母说自己的偶像是“同性恋”说自己“媚中”。但又不能对说出这话的父母做什么，只好先回家挨顿骂了。

如果自己没有在路上见到那辆他再眼熟不过的起亚他是会回家乖乖挨骂的，那是王耀的接送车，就停在自己不远处大概两百米的位置，他脑子一热喊着名字就跑了过去，直到被保镖拦下来那刹那他才清楚，这和一个私生饭没有任何的区别。  
这时他听见了熟悉的声音：“谁来了啊，小伍？”  
“又是那帮疯子粉丝之一吧，我马上带走他。”  
“等等—！我是住附近的我不是私生饭！王耀！我只是你一个普通的粉丝而已！”他隔着那几米喊得比谁都要大声，喊到附近小区的居民起来开灯那种大声，他还喊出了他的不知道有没有中国人能听懂的韩式中文发音，这让小伍抓住他双手的力量更重了。

“好吧，放开他。”男人的马尾被夜风吹了起来，而且离自己越来越近，他幻觉自己可以摸到自己仰慕已久的人，但他没有伸手，而是举起双手用生硬的中文说：“没-有-恶-意。”  
“嗯，你有恶意也无所谓。”王耀的笑让他感觉这一切都不真实。随后他和其他工作人员说了些话，就拉着任勇洙走到了大概半里地，连跑带走，任勇洙被他拽着手腕又什么也说不上来，他脑子里都快扭成一团了。  
过了五分钟王耀停了下来，用流利的韩语说：“幸苦你陪我跑了一会。”  
“为什么，为什么拉着我跑？不对，王耀，我，我是你的粉丝我很喜欢你的歌我…阿西…我还喜欢你的人总之就是你太好了…”任勇洙感觉喉咙里一阵刺痛，不像生理上的，倒是心理占据了多数。他终于冷静下来，和王耀一起并坐在路边，“总之是我太激动了……”

“我比你更激动，总之，你陪我聊会天吧。”  
任勇洙看了一下自己的手心，手心上的掌纹这刻在他眼里能看的一清二楚，明明路边连路灯都只剩昏暗的光。他的掌心开始出汗，他们聊了很多，聊到任勇洙感觉那是一个不切实际的梦，他把这些天的苦水顺势脱口而出。王耀安慰他，也说：“我今天遇到了很多现在不能和你说的事情。因为你还太小了。”  
“我在你眼里，就是小孩子吗？”任勇洙托着腮帮子看着摘掉发圈而更加秀气的仰慕之人，“如果我每天都想和你这么谈心可以吗，比起当聊一会天的人，我更想和你做朋友。”  
“小孩，哦不，你刚刚告诉我你叫什么勇洙来着。记住，不要随便把真心给陌生人，在网络和电视上，我可能是你的偶像，是没有缺点的人，但现实生活中我也就是个缺点挺多的普通人。”王耀站起身来，“今天过后，我希望你能找到你想走的路，既然你那么信任我，我只能给你提这个简单的建议。”  
“谢谢你！”他又用蹩脚的中文这么说，还附赠了一鞠躬。  
我想走的路是陪你一起走的呢？任勇洙把这句话埋在心里，埋在说完再见后走五公里路回家的路上。七年后，他对着床头刚醒的，看到陌生的床榻而稍有失态的男人，埋藏的种子终于开始生根发芽。

“你醒了？”  
“啊—！这是哪里？”  
“是我的租房。”  
王耀环顾了四周，奇妙的温馨感和辛拉面的味道让他放下了戒备心，联想起自己刚才在电梯里昏倒的事情，他说：“真是谢谢你了，你叫什么名字？”  
“任勇洙。”  
“好耳熟的名字，我应该有在哪里见过你。”他伸了个懒腰，“哎呀，我想起来了，你是那个几年前被我拉着跑了好久的粉丝…”  
接下来他们开始寒暄些东西，任勇洙也清楚了王耀为什么不住在新闻上说的五星级酒店里反而跑来这地方租房。来返都是坐地铁。这么麻烦果然是私生害的。  
以及王耀住在他对面，1403。他是1401。

说完这些，王耀说他确实好久没和人敞开聊点东西了。他们便像当年一样，什么都放开了聊。任勇洙很兴奋，开始说生活上的趣事，娱乐圈的八卦，偶尔也提到自己的家庭和一些坏事。他说上十句二十句，王耀会回他一句简短有力评价这些事的话，就像他把道听途说来《云游传》的另一位男主演员的黑料说给王耀时，王耀回他：“虽然我和我的搭档相处的还不错，但你说的那些关于他的黑料，都是真的。”  
“真的？”  
“业内都知道，护着他呗。”  
“狗崽子啊。要是换个演员有多好。”  
“哎…这个看的人气啊。我才是那个可能被随便换下来的演员。”  
“别这么说哦，即使你没有当年那么红，但你和你演的角色，就是书里的明亦非常像，你和他一样都是长发，都是善良的人，都会做饭，都…很漂亮。”做为仔细看过《云游传》原作的人，他有关于选角是否准确的发言权。同时他也有不客观的看法，“李成泽这狗崽子就不适合演金宇哲，他也配？”  
他也配和你站在一起？任勇洙把这句话咽了回去，他今晚想和几年前不同，他想保持冷静，让王耀对他初印象好一点，可惜他还是那个激动的毛头小子。  
“为什么？我没有看过原作，你来说说哪里不适合。”  
“宇哲…他虽然有点坏又爱作弄明亦，但他对明亦很好，是会在危险的时候替他抵命的人。李成泽这种人只会在MMA幕后打工作人员，会是那种有道义的人吗。”  
“其实人都是多面的，不好说。说回来，那你觉得谁配演宇泽？”  
“谁都可以选吗？那我选我。”  
随后任勇洙听到一阵大笑，“怎么了，我不配吗？”他有点闷闷不乐的问，“我很认真的。”  
“你太可爱了，勇洙。我很少见到像你这么真的人。”  
“谢谢…”任勇洙感觉自己脸上突然像着了火，这因为这句话，很快这阵火烧遍了他的全身，即使王耀和他告别，说了有空会敲门找他。都没把这场火扑灭。

就因为这句话吗，我太真了，我好可爱…我很少见…  
所以说啊，我就是最配的上明亦的宇泽啊！

第三章  
之后的一个月，《云游传》和所有人预测的那样大红了，这部剧的rps衍生CP也在韩国推特趋势上有着它的追随者。私底下公司也有将一些“王耀和李成泽在微博上拍照发的东西像在一间房里的，他们私下也肯定是同居的。”“王耀在ins上发了四句诗，是表达爱慕的，那他肯定喜欢小他七岁的李成泽。”之类的料传播出去。这种料是能让CP粉丝疯狂不断的，让唯粉展开骂战也能提升两人的数据。也让任勇洙看到就会在食堂里快把喝空的橙汁的吸管嚼烂，“西八——姜弘文你看看这帮狗崽子在说什么话啊—！”  
姜弘文凑上去一看，【云游传主演竟夜间私会】的八卦小料网页出现在任勇洙的手机屏幕上，“这种营业期CP不少见了，我知道王耀是你的偶像。这CP再撑过一年还有人能记得起来吗。”  
“我知道。”任勇洙把橙汁盒子用手指弹到对面的男生饭盘前，“可我就是觉得受不了，因为…因为…”  
“任前辈，我感觉你这几天状态不是太好啊，舞步漏了好几拍先不说，你黑眼圈怎么会这么重？”  
“没睡好，昨天因为…因为…的原因啊，我就一整夜没合眼，这一周我可能都没睡满十小时。”  
“哦莫哦莫，勇洙你的安眠药吃光了么？可以向公司申请再要一板的。” 姜弘文听了这话一惊，身边有亲故猝死的事情不会要发生在自己头上了吧。  
“我下午会去申请。谢谢你…”他头一偏，手像被电流击中一样开始发抖，也开始冒冷汗。“姜…你觉得我可不可以请假回去睡觉，真是完了，西八…这么多年来第一次连续失眠这么久。”  
“你要不要去医务室看看？”  
“好，你陪我呗。”

让他现在一只手靠着姜弘文肩膀一边强忍着胃痛的呕吐感的罪魁祸首是一星期前的一个晚上，王耀已经和他混熟到每到10点就会来敲他的门，会送他一小饭盒多的水果，任勇洙说这剧组伙食不错啊，王耀说这是我为了今晚和你一起看剧的买的水果。总之他们看完了今天的一集狗血横溢的电视剧，看完后是十一点了，“我要回去睡觉，你也早点睡，勇洙。”  
“형님——你能不能抱抱我，那个讨人厌的家伙今天又在背后阴阳怪气我，还挑我刺，真烦人。抱抱——”  
他如愿以偿地得到了一个拥抱，这个人的肌肉真是抱着非常舒服啊。王耀想。“好啦，我抱咯，那我要走了。”  
“你听我说哦형님，他今天阴阳了我很多次，大概有五次吧。”  
“粘人鬼。那再抱四次。”虽然这破旧的皮沙发看着很烂，但他被任勇洙像抱一只宜家鲨鱼一样压着紧紧环绕时感觉沙发还是够舒服的，“有四次了，听话呀，快放开我。”  
“说我可爱我就放开。”任勇洙没注意到自己眼睛里有了点泪花，也能听见心里说：“说爱我我就放开你。”当然即使王耀没说他可爱，只是嘟囔了一句好热你好重快压死我了，他就立马坐起来开始收拾塑料盒和竹签，扔到了厨房的垃圾桶里：“明天再来找我看剧呀。”  
“我尽量，前天我没来是太忙直接在拍戏的地方睡了一晚上，很热蚊子也很多，所以我会尽量回这儿的。”

那杀青之后呢，你还会陪我吗？是啊，你还要回中国，就算我遇到我一直崇拜的大哥而且也能算同居了但其实他还会走，我一想到他的生活里不是只有我我就开始反胃了。不要啊…我到底都在想什么，都三点了，可恶，还用不用睡觉了！  
然后他刷到一条“王耀现在也就只能倒贴成泽换点资源了吧，成泽哥什么时候能不遇到吸血虫”的留言后气得举起手机刷了十条反驳言论，这是什么狗屁话啊！这些疯狗！  
回嘴完他断断续续地睡了回去，当他起来的时候反驳他的人还蛮多的，所以他那不多的空闲时间全部用来进行最简单直接的网络互骂。之后快有一星期王耀没有敲他门来找他，根据网络上的cp粉的路透说他现在和成泽每天晚上都去夜市逛街，任勇洙一开始想这消息肯定是假的，可王耀好几天没来敲他的门，他也没听见王耀回到十四楼的脚步声。  
这以上便是他失眠的原因。  
“我会尽量回这儿的。”  
可你没有回来…都一个星期了，怎么会呢，你连续两星期敲我的门，怎么突然消失不见了一个星期。我也没有联系你的办法。  
想着想着他便在医务室的床上睡过去了。

他在医务室足足睡了四个小时，他把手机调成了静音。所以姜弘文给他发的六七条消息他都没看见。等他醒了，才知道刚才环球CEO来公司演讲的事情。老实说他对演讲是真的没兴趣。他回复姜弘文：【我还以为什么大事，演讲什么的不就是打盹用的吗。即使我睡够了腿也还在痛，肺也还感觉在烧。】  
【你真睡够了？】  
【睡够了，这就去练舞室补回这几天漏下的练舞。】

现在已经能看见夕阳余晖，真是，我怎么又白白浪费一天时间了。任勇洙在练舞室门口看见了两个练习生，一个他不认识，一个是任勇洙熟悉到巴不得这人早死早超生的。  
“这不是任先生吗，怎么，眼睛被人打的倒是挺整齐的。”即使任勇洙已经尝试去无视朴宰信也没阻止他的嘲讽发言，“听说你最近状态很不好。”  
另一名练习生则是点头哈腰：“宰信哥，既然没事，我就不打扰您了。”很快空旷的走廊就更尴尬，任勇洙想装着冷静沉着与朴宰信对视，却因为刚醒不久的原因打了个长长的哈欠。  
他看着朴宰信细白的手腕，觉得可惜。要是自己能像一个初中男生干架一样揍他，他一定没有还手之力。他啧了一声：“我状态好不好和你有什么关系？”  
“当然有关系，身边多了个死人总是个不吉利的预兆。”  
“好过有些当面咒人的狗杂种现在就入土了。”  
“哦，是吗。不过有些流言不知道你听说过没有。你喜欢的中国偶像跟他拍戏搭档明星睡了，还被爆出来几年前陪酒高层，你说，这是不是真的？”  
任勇洙听了觉得冷汗直流，他知道是假的也没能阻止内心的波动，这练舞室他实在是待不下去，只好骂了一句：“你这种爱造谣的狗杂碎能不能滚远点？”  
“哎呀，为什么你不相信一个事实，你的偶像就是个合理化给高层卖淫的男娼呢…”这是任勇洙想跑去天台冷静前听到的最后一句话，跑的过程中他觉得自己好像撞到了什么人，被撞后那人发出的声响还不小。但这关他什么事呢。他一心只想跑到没人的天台为最近的糟心事放声大哭一会，到了可以回出租屋的点就擦干眼泪装没事儿人一样回到十四楼。  
今天王耀依旧没有敲他的门。

没有安眠药他今天也睡了十足的八个小时，即使昨天下午睡过了四个小时也没让他晚上睡不着。应该是他哭太久了，他断断续续地梗塞流泪，给流浪汉零食的时候别人问他：“你怎么了？没事吧？”  
他脑子里又想到朴宰信那句刺激他的话，往外涌出的泪水便更多了。于是在关心的眼光下他转身就走。  
哭的多他睡得也沉了，于是第二天他状态和之前比起来好了很多。训练完后姜弘文约他去天台聊天，他当然陪着一起去了。

“我昨天晚上约到了超能干的体育生。”姜弘文开始兴奋地谈起他的璀璨春夜，“一进酒吧我们就对上眼了，然后我们就直接在厕所里…”  
“那很好！好极了！”任勇洙听完了他所有的絮叨，看来姜弘文还是没有改掉他爱一夜情的习惯，“希望你出道后别被扒出来。”  
“话说，昨天来公司演讲的是你之前蛮崇拜的环球CEO啊，你没去看他演讲应该很遗憾吧。”  
“谁……？我崇拜的环球CEO？”  
“还能是谁，Alf。前阵子出柜的高人气环球CEO。欧美人出柜真的和喝水一样容易。你居然第一时间没想起来。”  
“哦，不是很在意。再怎么说他也就演讲了一堆废话吧…”任勇洙嘴上这么说着心里当然是有点在意，“你说说他讲了什么。”  
“就他是来公司签约五期的三个主打团体，四期的OUO团进入欧美市场后获得了很不错的财报，主要就是夸OUO和鼓励大家再接再厉赚更多钱的。很直接的一个人。”姜弘文说，“不过据说他去签约之前遇到了一个小插曲，让他整个人签约的时候都黑着脸。”  
任勇洙咽了口唾沫，冥冥之中他感觉这事儿和他有关系：“什么小插曲？”  
“有人突然撞他把他麦当劳外卖撞飞了。”  
“在哪里……撞的？”  
“他们说是A楼五层。”

还真是和我有关系啊！！怎么会这样太巧了吧！  
“怎么会有人知道的这么具体呢……？”  
“Alf自己在公司领导群里说的。慧贞姐私聊发给我看了，后来公司晚上专门请他吃了一顿，听说他还把公司给他的酒换成大听可乐了，这真是很有趣的一个人诶…任勇洙你在听吗，哎你脸色怎么和昨天一样了？”  
完蛋了！我该不会要收拾东西走人了吧，千万别啊，我怎么会这么莽撞，气死我了，说起来千错万错都是朴宰信这狗杂种的错，别让我再看见这个阴阳人了！任勇洙想。

第四章  
任勇洙听见了熟悉的脚步声，很快的，他也听到了钥匙扭开对面房门的声音。这让他终于松了口气。不论这周曾失眠过，和黑子的网络嘴皮子大战，看到自己不爽的营业RPS新闻，被讨厌鬼阴阳怪气，把环球CEO的外卖撞飞搞得自己怕被查出来而惶恐不安。这些琐碎事全部被王耀的敲门声划上了句号。

他当然开了门，这次他没有露出一如既往傻乐的表情，“你这段时间去哪里了？”他问王耀，王耀没有理这句话，反而问他头发怎么染了个奇怪的颜色。  
“过几天会掉成很好看的紫白色的，真是，大哥就应该晚一点来看我，就不会问我头发颜色为什么奇怪了。”  
“我还是觉得你头发颜色正常的时候好看。不过你喜欢就好。说回来，你能喝酒吗？”  
酒？任勇洙记得自己上次喝酒应该是在gay吧里，当时酒保为了看他口罩下的脸给他调了一杯酒，他刚接过，旁边有人向他搭讪说，你亲我一下你今晚的酒我就全包了，他当时自然是觉得有趣，就问：“亲哪里？”  
那人张开了嘴，任勇洙看见他舌尖闪着银色的光。  
“亲这里，小帅哥。”  
他突然清醒过来，初吻他看得比初夜还重要，即使两者他都还存着。任勇洙还没想过把自己的初吻和初夜给出去。于是他拒绝了。拒绝完后一口气喝完了酒保的赠品，这酒就是果汁酒混了糖浆，它很劣质。毕竟是赠饮。  
那杯酒度数应该还算是低的，再往前应该是十年前他在饭桌上被父辈硬灌的白酒，太过久远，他连喝过后什么反应都忘了。  
任勇洙不清楚自己能不能喝酒，但他觉得王耀请他的东西他没有理由拒绝。

“我最近过得很不好……”任勇洙先打破了沉寂，这是他用卡通袋鼠塑料杯喝的第二杯酒，他们在喝第一杯酒的时候什么都没有说，王耀看起来比之前更加心事重重。  
“我也是。我想揭穿他。”  
“揭穿李成泽吗。”任勇洙用可爱塑料杯假装深沉抿了一口米酒，王耀自己喝的是他不知道什么牌子的名贵酒，却专门给他带了低度数的米酒，“具体发生了什么，这狗杂种难道对你做了什么…”  
“我成了加害者。我如果及时抢过手机就好了，为什么呢，我连揭露他的勇气都没有？”王耀把自带的小玻璃酒盏往可爱塑料杯上碰了一下，“你是我唯一能把事实说出来的朋友，别人都会见怪不怪，说王耀你大惊小怪，那俩女粉不爽吗。”  
“李成泽…一星期前，粉丝见面会，他请两个粉丝喝酒，她们很漂亮，而且她们不是那种，不是果儿，就是最普通的追星女生，那种可爱大眼睛的高中女生，你懂吗，他带着她们去高层的酒局，大家说…喝一杯！再来一杯！你行不行！李成泽喝了很多，我看见他的手在粉丝身上乱摸，我当时就在背后，把这些都录了下来。”  
王耀吸了一口气：“幸好我通知了朋友把她们接去酒店和安排送回家，这也算我能做的一点。”  
“大哥你这算什么加害者，你是大善人啊，为什么要自责…”任勇洙觉得自己只是看着他以寂落的眼神说着上层的恶臭传统不是办法，他得安慰王耀，他握住王耀的手腕，“不管怎么样，都不是你的错。”  
“哈哈…李成泽后来抢过我的手机把它扔下23楼，警告我休想毁了整个剧组，毁了整个公司今年的财报。他看起来好不爽啊，是我毁了他本来的一夜春宵吧，所以他掐着我的脖子说你装什么慈善家。废物过气中国人就应该有该有的样子…”王耀捂着脸，“我能和谁说，以前我和娱乐圈的朋友聊过这件事，他说那些女的本来就不知检点，对啊我不是第一次遇到这种事情了，我当时不敢录像，我不敢说这种事是谁干的，实际上现在九成男星都是这样，我好不容易下定决心录像了，结果公司那边施压，不是钱的问题，他们甚至可以通过各种方式瓜分我的家产，威胁我的家人。我只能老老实实当一个傀儡。我只是个…懦夫。我甚至得在社交网站上和他亲昵交流。勇洙…我身边的人就是这么假。”

任勇洙说：“狗杂种们…狗杂种…你不算加害人，大哥。”顺便把王耀的手握的更紧了一些，“你绝对不算。”  
“还有，我这一个星期不回来这里是因为公司加了戏，他们应该是怕我跑哪里爆料了。我昨天被迫签了保密协议才有了自由出入的机会。之后可能也会有这样的情况。我说好陪你看韩剧的，是吗，现在电视里…有什么可以看的吗？”  
“大哥，如果可以，你愿意听一个同样是加害人的故事吗…我没有你想象的那么真。”任勇洙打开了电视，上面在放着导购广告，盘起了腿，在充满酒气的小出租屋里紧靠着自己的仰慕之人。

是我初中时期的事情，我的身边出现了一位转校生，她头发是金黄的，很长。她也待人很好，例如帮我捡起掉在地上的橡皮，也不和男生拉帮结派——她是男生。  
这也是她为什么会被所有人孤立的原因，任勇洙看到有自己的狐朋狗友去故意推搡她，喊她“死变态”“再怎么做，你都不是个正常人。”我是没有这么喊她，她储物柜里的恶毒涂鸦没有我的份，座位上的虫子 ，刻在她桌子上的辱骂词汇也没有我的份。但我没去阻止任何人，我是怕变成下一个她，我被当时的狐朋狗友说你怎么看那个死变态的时候，我说绝对不可能成为她。我说也不认可她明明是男人却要比女孩子还会穿女装。  
于是她笑着死在了我的面前，她好像在说，是你们所有人的错，没有人可以脱罪。  
她跳楼自杀了，我是第一个发现的，我只记得我脑子里懵成一团，后来很多人都围了上来。“这不是隔壁班的女装变态吗？”“这种人老老实实穿男装就好了，为什么要死，真是心疼他的父母。”  
我跑着回到了家，我好像看到她了，她就在我的影子里，我洗澡房的镜面上。她说：“你们都是同犯。”然后她像影子一样进了我当晚的梦里，在我偶尔会有的噩梦里定居了八年。  
我是杀死她的共犯。

“就是这样…大哥，你一定也觉得我很烂吧。”任勇洙放下喝空的塑料杯，抓起王耀的酒瓶往自己嗓子里直接灌了四分之一，好辣，度数好高的酒。王耀默不作声，只是抱住了他：“我们都很烂。别说了。”  
“我还有想说的，但不是这方面。”任勇洙感觉那高度数的酒精生了效，他想把藏在心底的话说出来。  
他靠近了王耀的嘴唇，对方好像是在默许，然后他们额头抵着额头，对方顺意地将双手放在自己背上的那刻他获得了许可。他吻了下去。  
他吻下去那刻才想起王耀比他要大十三岁的事实，他获得了一个带着酒气和成熟的吻，他希望王耀之后除了演戏外吻的人只有他。他说“我爱你。”

“好老土，这一切都老土死了……”任勇洙说完表白的话后接了一句，“我怎么没想出有什么新颖的表白方式……”  
“勇洙，你好像喝醉了，你的脸是真正意义上的很红。”王耀捧着他的脸，主动亲了一下额头。“明天见，早点睡吧。”  
“啊…嗯…好哦，大哥再见。”

第五章  
任勇洙点开聊天列表，滑到名字叫任惠秀的联系人时停了下来。他的姐姐，一个敢在东亚传统压力之下出柜和女友去加拿大结婚的女人，同时也资助自己当练习生。基本上他们的聊天记录很冷漠，任勇洙会告诉她自己这个月的生活费，如实告知，然后她转钱。这样的聊天记录持续到今天。  
【惠秀——！姐姐——！我恋爱了啊啊啊啊！】  
三十分钟后，他得到了一条新消息：【要多少钱？】  
【什么啊，我不缺钱啦。我就是想告诉你恋爱了，你想知道我的对象是谁吗，我也不敢相信是他。】  
【就这样？我妻子在产房里准备生孩子了。】  
【燕什么时候怀孕的？你居然没有告诉我，总之恭喜你哦。】  
【没什么重要的事情我就不回你了，等会还要家属签字。】  
【姐姐我和王耀恋爱了！就是那个我喜欢了很久的明星。】  
很快他收到了国际电话的提示，他点开绿色的按钮，听到了熟悉的声音：“你妄想症已经那么严重了，任勇洙？”  
“我没有妄想，我是真的在恋爱，地下恋那种！我怕耽误他不敢和任何人说。只能和你分享一下了。”任勇洙躺在床上因为内心激动不停地滚来滚去，“是真的王耀哦，姐姐想不到吧！”  
“那我真是心疼他，有个这么幼稚的拖油瓶。”任惠秀懒得管自己的弟弟是真的搞地下恋还是精神状态差到可能要被扭送进首尔医院精神科关照，你听起来没什么问题，那我挂了。”  
“诶，姐你听我说——西八…怎么真把电话挂了啊。”

他装不住前两个星期和王耀亲吻上床的秘密轶事，也不能和任何人说，但他又缺个倾诉的对象。他只能直接把所有想说的话在今晚一起看完韩剧后抱着王耀说了一遍，王耀说：“所以我不但是第一个和你上床的对象，甚至是你的初恋吗？”  
“对的，初恋。”任勇洙用下巴蹭着王耀还没有吹干的长发——王耀发间有股中草药的味道，“你今天头发的气味和以前不同了。”  
“我换了洗发水，说回来我今天有听红丝绒乐队的歌，你要我连蓝牙放一下吗？”  
“红-丝-绒是什么？”任勇洙虽然能听懂王耀绝大部分的中文，但这个词他还是没有听懂，便好奇地问。  
“让我看一下…是Red Velvet。”  
“原来是她们，大哥以后不要说翻译了。”任勇洙把音箱声音调大了一点，“很好听，尤其是在大哥陪着我听的时候更好听了。”  
“哎新闻上是这么介绍她们的，你又有在心里嫌弃我跟不上年轻人的潮流了吧。”  
“我哪有…好吧，确实有几秒这么想过。”

距离王耀离开他又多过了一天，任勇洙望着王耀熟睡的脸庞这样想。想到王耀要离开他他心里就一阵失落和刺痛感。为什么我们不能像一对普通的情侣一样，他这时就嫉妒起自己的姐姐，她可以在加拿大留学的时候追到自己最爱的学生会长，然后回国摊牌出柜再订婚结婚，还一起开了甜品店。现在她都有孩子了，自己这个幼稚鬼在干什么呢，还不就是运气好一点。  
说到底是我不够勇敢吗。

剩下的日子里，王耀经常会因为行程一两天甚至差不多一周不回来。任勇洙也不再焦虑，他努力练习想争取明年出道的机会。但一训练完，他99%的精力都会放在和王耀的短信聊天上面。  
你真是粘人的小孩子。这是王耀经常和他说的话。

至于那天环球CEO的事情，他旁敲侧击地问了一下姜弘文，问他公司有没有查出来是谁撞的。姜弘文回他说公司怎么可能因为这种小事查监控。  
看来一切都在往好的方向走。

他会问王耀：“大哥，你不在的时候我去gay吧跳舞行吗？”  
王耀说：“你去跳嘛，千万别被认出来了。”  
“你不会担心我出轨吗…我绝对不会的。”  
“我当然完全信任你了。勇洙。”  
于是他去把自己平时听的也会私下练习的女团歌曲都和夜店舞池里的人一起跳了，当然他没有特别突出，这是刻意的。不然真被人熟悉了也太影响之后的路。

“说回来，我的宣传期快结束了。”  
这句话让任勇洙重新陷入了焦虑之中。他口头上回了王耀一句知道了，内心却陷入了无尽的空虚和折磨。他对这段爱陷入得太深了。当姜弘文给他发简讯要不要去Gay吧跳舞的时候他一口回绝。手头上想要打发时间，把ins刷了一遍又一遍浪费时间。

“勇洙，实话就是——接下来很长一段时间我们可能见不了面了。”这是王耀今天来找他的第一句话。按照他以往的经验，这就是一段短期限定恋爱，分开会冲刷每个人的热情。很快眼前这个人先提出分手然后会走出去。  
他以往的经验是错的，他大概没想过任勇洙对他的感情能真挚成这样。分开前的亲吻比他想象的更激烈，任勇洙看着他说：“我相信你会一直想我的。而且我绝对会出道，你就放心好了，大哥，我很幸运遇到你。”  
“你突然好正式，我都不习惯了，想我了可以给我发简讯。”话音刚落他收获了一条短信提示音，“勇洙，至少到我消失在你的视线里之后再发简讯。”  
“你曾经说过不要随便把真心给陌生人，你的心完全可以放心给我，大哥。”  
“哎呀……少来这种煽情话。你可以哭了。别撑着。”  
“呜呜呜……大哥不要走嘛……”

他们互相信任对方，即使在分开后也依然会爱着彼此。

第六章  
情侣酒店的前台刚接待了两名口罩遮着脸的顾客，按照前台服务员的常识来说，这两位不是感冒了就是明星。她估摸着这身份证上的名字也是假的，不过他们再怎么样看着都不像杀人越货的，只像赶着去上床的。  
“您的房卡，没问题的话是3201。”  
高个子一点的人急忙接过了卡，拉着即使和他穿着一样厚的衣服依旧比他小一圈的人进了电梯。任勇洙当然是赶着去上床的，毫无疑问。

一阵肉体的碰撞后两人躺在松软的双人床上歇息，他们已经四个月没有见面了，终于能在双方都空闲的档期在雪城找个情侣酒店上床是当下最幸福的事情。  
“你们团这次的全球巡回怎么样？”王耀毫不抵抗他依赖性的拥抱，开始唠起了最近的事情。  
“很好，我第一次去那么多国家，即使在美国纽约也有万人体育馆可以开，当然到了荷兰那种地方，我们就只有几百人小剧场能开了，我们有吵过也有身体差得要死的时候，总之最后顺利结束，我也回到你身边了。”  
“勇洙，你说得我都想和你一起去。我最近就有戏开拍，和同组女演员搞点公关恋什么的。”王耀转过身将和自己恋爱四年的小男朋友挽进怀里，他们互相拥抱，感受着彼此的汗液和心跳声：“话说我昨天刷微博，还看到有人分析你和姜是一对地下恋。”  
“啊——他啊，他真的到处和各国男粉一夜情，早晚得出事。”任勇洙随口爆出了队友的私事，不过他和王耀早就达成了互相信任，这种事情王耀这种口风严实的人不会往外说：“你看你直接和一个男粉绑定了，就不怕出事，耶——”

我的二十六岁的肌肉系小男朋友。王耀叹了口气，这人从十五岁到二十六岁，差不多到了自己和他见面的年龄，心态却还是十五岁，而自己三十九岁的心态则和北京公园里裸着肚子遛鹦鹉的中老年一样。

大哥怎么比十一年前还年轻了，这就是天山童姥吗。任勇洙想，一边想着待会还能把这个漂亮的大明星按着干几次。他有些不高兴漂亮的长发大明星的三十九岁生日合影里没有他，他问王耀背后的一男一女是谁呢？王耀回答说这是我的表哥和嫂子。他们刚结婚两个月，是闪婚的。说起结婚，王耀提到好多次父母催他结婚，当然他一口回绝了，他不会坑害一个女孩的未来。

“大哥，考虑过结婚吗。”又是一阵翻云覆雨后的贤者时间，“我不得不说，我明年这个时候应该在军队里，公司因为团队行程帮我提前安排了入伍，我真的想不到我会一年半都见不到你，怎么会这样啊……”  
“我不会考虑形婚的，放心好了。就一年半，你想一下第一次遇见我和第二次在电梯里偶遇我，不是有相差六年多吗。”  
“你可以考虑和我结婚吗？”任勇洙在床上撑着脸，“我是认真的。”  
“我们没办法结婚的，勇洙。”  
王耀以为气氛会冷下来，但勇洙不打算让它冷下，他打开自己随身携带的黑色背包，在第二格里拿出一个封面印有卡通人物的小盒子。“闭上眼睛吧，大哥。”他说。  
一股冰凉的质感爬上了王耀左手无名指的指根，等到可以睁眼的许可他看到了那个长毛团子戒指。没想到自己这辈子第一次收到的订婚戒指是这样的。  
真可爱。  
“所以，大哥愿意做我的妻子吗？”  
然后任勇洙的左手无名指的指根收获了一个吻，这让他开心得在床上翻滚，将对方抱得死死的。  
“第一天做我的丈夫你感觉如何呢？”  
“我——好——开——心！”

END


End file.
